


Heart Eyes

by Aleatory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean won't shut up about it, Human Gabriel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam Has a Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleatory/pseuds/Aleatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's started teasing him about the way he looks at the archangel, because it's getting really, really obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from fierypassionfruit- "alive!gabriel starts hanging out with sam in the bunker, on their third totally-not-date the power goes out".

"Morning," Sam calls sleepily as he wanders out to the kitchen, still barefoot and in a t-shirt and boxers.

"Wow." Dean raises an eyebrow. "You’re running slow this morning, Sammy."

"I was up late. You eat breakfast already?" He plunks himself down at the table and grabs an apple from the bowl at the center.

Dean ignores his question. “When you say ‘up late’, do you mean you were reading? Researching? All that nerdy stuff you tend to do?”

Sam pauses, apple halfway to his mouth. “Um.”

"Or were you hanging out with Gabriel. Again."

Sam gives him a bitchface. “Wow Dean, when did you become my third parent?”

"When you lost the other two. Now eat your health food."

"Says the guy with his boots on the table."

Dean rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Just… were you up late with Gabe again last night or not?”

"Yeah. I was. We watched a movie and…" Sam stops, because he was going to add that they’d gone outside and Gabriel had pointed out all the constellations visible from Kansas, but Dean would probably take that the wrong way.  _We_ _looked at the stars together_ just sounded so… romantic.

"Aaaaand… what? What’d you do?"

“ _Nothing_ , Dean. We… went outside.”

"Outside." Dean repeats, face still dead serious.

"For a walk." Sam realizes afterwards that going for a night stroll might actually sound worse than stargazing with a former archangel.

Dean sighs. “Whatever, man. It’s just kinda weird, how you’re suddenly making heart eyes at the guy.”

"Heart eyes?" Sam puts the apple down a little harder than he meant to. "What’s that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is if you were a cartoon character, you’d get little hearts in your eyes, and little hearts exploding above your head," Dean gestures above his own head with one finger, "every time that guy walks in the room."

Sam resists the urge to pick the apple back up and throw it at Dean. “I- I do  _not!”_ It’s a strong urge, but he wills it down because Dean is his brother, brothers do this shit…

Dean chuckles a little. “Like I said, Sammy. Whatever- I don’t know why and I don’t wanna know why. But it’s getting pretty obvious. And the guy’s not going to be blind to human quirks forever.”

Sam snatches up the apple again and turns sideways in his chair to face away from his brother and the stupid fucking truth bomb he’d just dropped. “I really hate you sometimes, Dean.”

"Mmmmorning!" Gabriel waltzes in cheerily like he’s been doing every day recently. While he’d at first been groggy and under-slept, he’d gotten the hang of sleeping, and seemed to actually be quite a morning person. So long as those mornings took place at whatever time he wanted them to, of course.

He’d also told Sam about how badly he wanted to make his presence in the bunker easier on everyone, and it showed. He slept in his room instead of on the couch (although he still insisted on a nightlight. Dean had called him a baby and he’d snapped back “ _God said ‘let there be light’ not ‘let there be Dean Winchester telling my child what to do’, bitch, I was **there**.” _ and Sam had to sit down because he was laughing so hard.) He wore their old hand-me-down shirts that needed the sleeves rolled up so you could see he  _had_ hands. He cooked when they were out on long hunts, so they’d come back to three course meals hot on the table.

This morning was no different. “Who’s cooking breakfast?” He raises one index finger and answers himself with “Me. I’m cooking breakfast.” And without waiting for a reply, he’s digging in the fridge.

Sam looks over his shoulder, mouth open a little, watching Gabriel hunt through the fridge (admittedly a nice view), and then move armloads of stuff to the counter and begin cracking eggs and mixing things. Dean walks deliberately through his line of vision and nudges his jaw closed on the way, and Sam shoots him a “wtf was that for?” look as he heads back down the hall. His brother just mutters “Heart eyes, Sam.”

"What was that?" Gabriel looks back at him, and Sam flushes a little.

"Nothing. Just Dean… being Dean."

——

Sam’s determined that this time he’s gonna read the articles stacked up in front of him, but then Gabriel turns up again with a “Whatcha working on there, Sammitch?” and it’s all over. Two hours later they’re sprawled out on the living room floor laughing over some stupid drawing Gabriel made on the back of one of the articles, and yeah, Sam’s spent a good deal of that lost time looking at the former angel, who’s wearing one of Sam’s old shirts, and that shouldn’t be hot but it  _is._

Every time they swear they’re ready to start behaving like adults one of them whispers “ _Mooseifer”_ and they both fucking lose it all over again.  Gabe is actually physically resting against Sam’s chest at this point, and probably about to say it  _fucking again_ when there’s a particularly loud rumble of thunder and the room goes completely black.

"OH GOD." Gabriel’s new human instinct apparently tells him to cling to Sam like a raft in a flood, and once he’s off the floor, Sam isn't objecting. At all. Sam flicks the switch a few times for the hell of it, but then sighs with the realization that he’s gonna have to go fiddle with the circuit panel in the basement.

"I got it." Dean shouts from another part of the house.  Sam finds the couch with the arm that isn't wrapped in Gabriel’s grasp and sits down, letting Gabriel sit next to him.

"Human night vision is so  _shitty,”_ Gabe complains, and Sam chuckles.

"I didn’t know you were so afraid of the dark."

"Hey, you can it." It sounds like he’s trying to speak bravely but as he’s still pressed up against Sam, there’s nothing that brave about it. "I’m used to perfect night vision ok?"

"Dark’s not that bad." Sam says softly, detangling his arm from Gabriel’s grip and wrapping it around his waist to pull him close.

Gabriel leans right in to Sam’s ear and purrs, “ _Hides those heart eyes of yours, huh Sammy?_ ”

“ _Um.”_ Sam tenses up a little, breath catching

And then Gabriel’s hand is reaching around to pull his head in and kiss him, and he’s kissing back, and the two of them are sitting there in the dark making out, and then they’re horizontal on the couch, Gabriel pinned beneath him, both hands buried in Sam’s hair. and-

The lights flare back on with a simple click, and Sam jerks his head up and blinks through the sudden brightness to see Dean casually leaning in the doorway, hand on the light switch, and grinning outright evilly. “So.”

"Oh my god-  _DEAN.”_

 _“_ So… who wised up?”

“ _Dean, I swear I’m gonna-“_

"Okay, okay." He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender as he backed out of the room, still smirking. "Have fun, little brother."

Sam looks back down at Gabe, still blushing, and Gabriel whistles. “Damn. Those really are heart eyes.” He leans up and presses a little kiss to Sam’s mouth. “I like ‘em.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay Sam. We're all a little in love with Gabriel.   
> Find me at aleatoryw.tumblr.com and watch me fawn over the archangel as well.


End file.
